Anything For You: A Katie and Oliver Moment
by InuLoveKawaii13
Summary: Oliver is leaving Katie for a Quidditch match for the first time since their son was born. And he seems to be forgetting everything.


Anything for You

Katie watched Oliver walk away towards the gates of the Puddlemere pitch and knew that nothing could stop him from coming back to her, no matter how long he was away with the team. Holding their infant son on her hip, she moved against her emotions, smiling and waving. He gave more realistic emotions, waving, turning away, just before turning back around and walking over to them, hugging her before lightly kissing Aiden on the forehead and kissing her less innocently, prolonging it. He warned her that this game might take a while – they were up against Holyhead, and everyone knew that Ginny Weasley, now Ginny Potter, though she hadn't had her robes changed yet, and the Harpies always gave Puddlemere a harder game. Ginny Potter had the magic. The only person to make more goals against Oliver was Katie – even if the goals Ginny made with the Harpies were considerably less than Katie's record with the Bats. Katie looked at their son as Oliver walked backwards toward the team. She looked up again as their Seeker made a remark, resulting in Oliver sending him a dark look and the rest of the team laughing at his expense. Looking over at her, he smiled. A pop behind her was all the warning she got till she felt cold go down her back. Gripping her son she whirled around and glared at George Weasley, wand raised. The team laughed in the background, Oliver the loudest as she screamed at the unwitting man, sending curses and jinxes at him, albeit harmless. She turned just as the team disapparated. She gave a wobbly look in that direction before George pulled her into a hug.

"Come on Katie, it's only a game." This earned the red head a punch in the gut followed by a laugh from his wife. Angelina smiled at her.

"George, she just had a baby. They postponed the game a whole month so he wouldn't miss his son's birth. She is going to be a little emotional. Though I have to say. I really have no clue who to support. Potter's wife or Wood. I like both players…" Katie gave a flimsy glare.

"You're going to support Oliver," she said, the threat not landing on either of her friends.

"I am supporting my sister, though I won't be too upset if Wood does win. I mean, I feel sorry for his Seeker if the man takes forever to find the snitch. Though, from what I heard from Harry, the snitches in the Harpies vs. United games are usually pretty difficult to find. He tried to do it one game and it took him a week to do so. It took both of their Seekers two months. Though Harry suspected that the Seekers glimpsed it the same time he did and lost it, suspecting they saw the glinting of a watch." Katie felt her eyes flash before punching George again before storming off to the muggle street, where she would signal for the Knight Bus. Angie followed her and wrapped an arm around her before releasing the girl and apparating to her and George's home, promising ice cream and cake when she came over for dinner the following day. When climbing the stairs of their porch, Katie looked at the small swing before laughing, looking at the broom her husband left behind. Not a minute later, Katie grinned bigger at the frantic scribble her forever scatter-brained husband managed to get out via owl as he begged her to bring the broom, promising he could get the floo open for her. Grabbing the broom and taking it inside, she set it down, picking up the wrap her mother sent to her and wrapped Aiden snuggly against her before picking up the broom and some floo powder before giving the place Oliver gave her. She was met with a suffocating hug and kisses of gratitude along with several guffaws at his expense. Hugging her again, Katie felt herself laughing at Oliver along with the rest, although this time at his sudden need to parade the boy previously against her chest around to the two girls on the team, boasting at how "the little lad had his mummy's eyes" and showing off to the team healer. She grinned widely as he turned, eyes glowing, to show him to the rest of the boys, only to snag at her. Still boasting, he made towards her. One of the team members made to hold Aiden and Oliver tucked the boy closer to him. Katie giggled at his possessiveness and the man looked at her, seeing the glitter in her eyes as she watched her husband snap at him. Handing the boy to her, Oliver sat down in a huff, glancing at his broom every now and then. The coach came in, likely to give a prep talk. She paused at Katie's presence.

"What is she doing here? I thought I said no fans allowed."

"I am pretty sure she is only a fan of the original of the miniature in her arms." Bleakly, their Seeker, remarked. Thompson and Green, Chaser and Beater respectively, giggled at their male teammate's attempt at a joke. The coach shaded red as she continued on to her usual speech. As she was cut off by the start of the game, Katie giggled, putting Aiden in his wrap for the trip home, as she remembered Oliver during her Hogwarts days. He would have made a similar remark and would have been cut off in a similar fashion. Peeking out the curtain, curious glances from the rest of the Puddlemere staff pointed at her, she looked at Oliver, in front of his post before turning and reaching for the floo.

"I know you only brought him his broom, but next time, tell him to inform me first. I would have let him apparate home to get it." Katie looked at the coach, her expression clearly disapproving.

"He didn't leave it on purpose, you know."

"I know. But I know he got it retrieved this was on purpose." She looked at little Aiden. "He's cute," she remarked before turning and heading out to the sidelines. She listened as the players were announced and left after Oliver's. Smiling, she called out their home as she flung the powder into the fireplace. Lifting the note from where she left it on the couch, she grinned before taking it up the stairs to the shoebox.

Aiden put down, she took to getting ready for bed, falling asleep to the radio calling out the points of the Harpies vs. Puddlemere game.


End file.
